ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wasted True Potential/Transcript
(In a dream, Zane wakes up to loud noises pounding at the Monastery doors.) Zane: Huh? (Walks out to the monastery on guard.) Who is it? (Zane reaches for the door, and braces as it immediately opens with a strong breeze. A snake slithers through the doors.) Gah! Who are you? (Brings his hands up to defense.) What do you want? Aspheera: Revenge! (Aspheera whips out her staff with a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu attached, points it at Zane, shooting a fireball at him.) Zane: (Continues to foresee Pyro Vipers, a man with familiar glowing eyes and clad in samurai armor and his castle, and an Ice Dragon attack and freeze everyone in a village including the rest of the Ninja.) No. No, no! Jay: (Zane sees Jay, entrapped in ice in his vision.) Zane! Wake up, Zane! Cole's about to beat your high score! Zane: (Wakes up, gasping, shouts in surprise as Jay stares into his face beside his bed.) Jay! (Continues gasping for breath.) I just had a terrible nightmare! Jay: Oh, I'm afraid it's not a dream, Zane. It's real, Cole's about to beat your high score. Zane: Not that. I had a nightmare, something terrible is going to happen. There was an evil serpent with a weapon, and it zapped me with it, and there was an ice castle, and a dragon, and a— Jay: Shh shh, relax, Zane. It was just a dream. Zane: (Points, emphasizing.) It was a vision! Jay: Zane, when was the last time one of your visions actually came true? Zane: All of my visions have come true. Jay: Uh, like which? Zane: Like the vision about the Titanium Dragon, and the vision before that about the Green Ninja, and the time before that about the— Jay: (Dismisses his explanations with a wave.) Okay, okay, but this is different. (Opens the shoji door.) Now seriously, Cole is about to beat your Lava Zombie score and I don't want to miss it, so come on! (Leaves, Zane follows uncertainty.) (The Ninja watch as Cole plays Lava Zombies.) Lloyd: Get the guy on the left! (Cole smashes the zombie on the left, then to the right.) Kai: Cole, you’re on fiyah! (Cole smashes the last zombie and the game finishes.) Nya: Oh, you did it! Cole: Woohoo! Kai: Alright! Lloyd: Yeah! High score! Kai: That was awesome! Cole: Woohoo! That was Zombie King! Lloyd: Alright, Cole! (Ninja continue cheering as Jay comes in.) Jay: Aw man, we missed it! Zane: Congratulations, Cole. That is quite an achievement. Cole: Thanks, buddy. No hard feelings? Zane: Of course not. Cole: (Sighs and rubs his arm.) Good, because my arm is pretty sore. Nya: I'm sore just from watching. Kai: Know what I’m thinking? Ninja: (Jump up and cheer.) Hot tub!! (Scenery changes to the Ninja jumping in the hot tub.) Nya: (Winks.) Kai, a little heat, please. Kai: But of course. (Summons a flame, and sticks it in the water. The Ninja laugh and sigh happily.) Cole: (Slurps from his guzzler hat.) Ah, this is the life! Kai: (Stretches.) We heard it, pal. Fighting all those bad guys, saving Ninjago. (The Ninja looks up as a crash is heard.) Wu: I can't believe we're back to this. (Lloyd passes gas, shrugs and looks at Wu. Wu stares at him in disgust.) Lloyd: What? Wu: After every big victory, you get lazy, complacent, careless. Kai: Uh, that is not true! (Drinks his soda.) Cole: (Stretches his arm out.) We're recovering. We're resting our muscles. Wu: It was months ago. Nya: Months? Really? Cole: Are you sure? Wu: Yes! Kai: Well, well, who's counting? (Puts his hand above his head innocently.) Wu: I am! Look at yourselves! (Pokes his staff at Lloyd's stomach.) You've all gone soft. (Points his staff at Jay and Zane.) You do nothing all day, but play video games, and eat cake. (Smacks Cole's sandwich down.) And soak in this... this... Cole: (Looks around the water.) Hot tub? Wu: (Enraged.) It's not a hot tub! It's the sacred Bell of Divinity. Out! Out! All of you! (The Ninja all complain at once.) Emergency meeting in the monastery. In three minutes! (Leaves.) (The Ninja are chatting in the Monastery.) Wu: (Points at Zane.) You have become soft, lazy, (Throws Cole's sandwich into the air.) flabby. Cole: Ookay, that's getting a tad personal. Lloyd: Nobody has gone soft, Master Wu. (Cole slurps his guzzler.) I promise you. We are in perfect condition. (Cole burps.) Wu: (Spins around.) Silence! (The Ninja line up.) Since ancient times, the hills around this Monastery have been populated by a species of highly aggressive predator. The first monks built the walls extra tall to keep them out. They failed. (A box shakes.) Many monks were lost. Jay: What's in the box? Wu: In order to survive, the monks became faster, stronger, more cunning. They evolved into Ninja. To this day, it is a test that every Ninja must face. Cole: Uhhh. Test? (Slurps his guzzler.) Wu: To prove their courage, they must survive five minutes in a room with one of these. (Removes the lock from the box, throws it away passed the Ninja, and leaves the room. The Ninja stares worriedly as the box opens slowly and reveals a Chicken.) Chicken: (Clucks.) Bwa-bwak! Cole: (Gasps, then chuckles.) He had me going there for a sec. Jay: (The Ninja smile at each other happily.) Who knew Wu had a sense of humor? (The Chicken explodes into lightning and attacks the Ninja as they scream.) Cole: Ouch! Nya: Oh, man! Jay: I looked at it in the eye! (Wu opens the door as the Ninja fall out on top of each other, gasping, with the Chicken back in the box.) Lloyd: Oh my gosh. (Looks at Wu.) Hey. We got the Chicken. Jay: Yeah. It's in the box. Cole: (Pants.) We're—we're sharp as ever! Wu: You are weak and slow. A ninja's guard is never down. A ninja expects the unexpected. He is ready for anything. Cole: R-right! (Cole burps.) That's us! (Nya nods earnestly.) Wu: (Chuckles.) We shall see. (Leaves with the Ninja left in confusion.) Lloyd: What does that mean? (Chicken clucks.) (Booby-traps are set: Each Ninja takes their turn in the traps Wu sets for them.) Jay: (Opens the cabinet for something in Zane's room. Darts come flying out. Dodges them.) Whoa! Kai: (Turns on the shower, and the water comes from the bottom.) Whoa! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!! Cole: (Opens the fridge and the Chicken unfolds himself from his place. The Chicken attacks Cole as he screams.) Ah-hAhhh!! Lloyd: (Almost walks on a laser beam and miraculously avoids all of the laser beams. Smiles confidently before a rope grasps his foot and takes him into the air, leaving him swinging.) Wha— Nya: (Wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself in bed on top of the Monastery and screams.) huh-Ahhh!!! Zane: (Stares intently while playing video games and a dragon head falls on the couch as Zane flies to the ceiling.) Ahh!! Cole: (Opens the fridge and takes out a cake.) Ganache frosting. (The floor opens as Cole falls inside and the cake plops off the plate.) Ahhh!! Nya: (Enters into the living room full of exhausted Ninja, covered in slime.) This... has to stop! We have to do something, Lloyd! Lloyd: Okay, okay! Let me think. (Pauses to think.) This is ridiculous! Let's just go and talk to him. Like reasonable Ninja. (The Ninja walk up to Wu cleaning outside of the Monastery.) Lloyd: Master Wu, is there anything that we can do as a group that would prove to you that we have not gone soft? Jay: So you can stop booby-trapping stuff! Wu: There is one thing. Lloyd: What's that? Wu: (Throws his broom at his staff. His staff boomerangs back to him.) Prove me wrong by defeating me in combat. Lloyd: Combat? Nya: But I thought you said fighting never proves anything. Wu: Except, in this case, it will prove you can still fight. Lloyd: We can't fight you! You're our master. Cole: And no offense, but... Well, you're kinda old. Wu: Is that why? You sure you aren't... afraid? (The Ninja all laugh.) Kai: (Sarcastically.) Yeah, right. Wu: Then prove it! Attack me! (The Ninja stare at Wu as he leaps into the air, bring his staff down to the ground, launching them off their feet.) Yah! (Throws off his cloak.) Heeyah! (Defeats Lloyd.) Failed. (Defeats Cole.) Cole: Ahhh! Wu: Failed. (Defeats Kai.) Kai: Auhh! Wu: Failed. Nya: (Leaps at him.) Huh-yah! (Wu grabs her foot, swinging her around.) Whoaa!! (Crashes and gasps.) Wu: Failed. (Stabs Jay and throws him before he can react.) Jay: Ah-whahhh! Wu: Failed. (Defeats Zane.) Hee-yah! Failed. Lloyd: (Gets up and brushes himself off.) Okay, it's on. Kai: No more Mr. Nice Ninja! (The Ninja throws on their hoods.) Cole: C'mon, guys, we can take him. Wanna rumble? (Pounds his fists together.) Well, you got the rumble! (Wu calmly looks over his shoulder as Cole leaps up and brings his fists down behind Wu. Small cracks are made, and Cole looks at his hand in surprise.) Whaat? Wu: Your Elemental Powers no longer obey you. (Strikes Cole.) Hee-yah! (Chuckles.) Jay: (Summons his lightning power.) Well, I haven‘t forgotten how to use mine! (Wu dodges Jay‘s lightning and lets Zane take the blow.) Zane: (Groans as he is struck by lightning.) wha-lzaah! (Falls down.) (Nya uses her Water and tries to strike Wu.) Jay: Uh, Zane? (Nya accidentally hits Jay with water.) Oof! Whoaa! Wu: Haha! Nya: (Cringes.) Ga-uh. Sorry. Kai: (Leaps at Wu.) Fire! (Wu successfully deflects Lloyd’s energy and Kai’s Fire.) Jay: Get his legs! Hold him! (Nya, Cole, and Kai grab a pair of white legs.) Zane: Those are my legs!! (The Ninja drops Zane and sighs exhausted.) Wu: Slow and clumsy. (Wu appears on the roof.) Kai: How did he get up there? Jay: This is getting embarrassing! Lloyd: Ninja go!! (The Ninja leap up and Spinjitzu to the roof. Wu leaps out of the way. Cole and Kai slip off to the other side of the roof.) Cole: Whoaa! Wu: Hmm. (Charges and slips between Jay's and Kai's Spinjitzu. He deflects Zane's ice on part of the roof, where Cole slips and falls off.) Cole: (Slides off the roof and lands on the ground. Groans.) Oh-ho-ho. Ouch. (Shouts in surprise as Jay falls on top of him, with Zane, Kai, and Nya topping off him.) (Lloyd and Wu glare at each other in determination to defeat one another. Lloyd draws his sword and charges at Wu. Wu twirls his staff in the air, bringing it down swiftly. Three wooden shingles bounce off and Wu hits them at Lloyd. Lloyd dodges the planks, but loses his balance when Wu taps his foot.) Wu: Failed. (Lloyd falls on to Nya. His sword lands beside the pile of Ninja, with the three shingles following.) Cole: Ganache frosting. Kai: Maybe Wu's right. Jay: I think so. Lloyd: We need a quest. Nya: Yeah. (Chicken is heard from above.) Cole: Oh, no. Jay: Oh, you gotta be kidding me! (The Ninja are heard screaming as the Chicken attacks them continuously.) Cole: Don't look into its eyes! Jay: I looked it in the eye! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Transcript